


Reunion

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Fanfics [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Renora, Set in the future, Shipping galore, White Rose - Freeform, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends meet 10 years after graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the drive to finish this by this thread: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/45avr1/happbee_family_96rwby/

Ten years had passed since graduation. Five had been spent fulfilling duties as huntsmen in service of Valve. Once their service was up, Jaune and Pyrrha chose not to resume it, instead looking into a career in sports journalism. Pyrrha's first choice would have been competitive javelin, but her semblance ruled out any chance of her being accepted, especially since her level of control was so precise.

So she took up a microphone and Jaune became her cameraman. Her enthusiasm and drive for the full story had made her popular. She went from regional to national to global within three years, meeting the athletes who set and beat records, covering doping scandals and rising stars, Jaune behind the camera, her companion and partner throughout.

She announced her hiatus when the invitation came. It was early winter, and the main events had died down.

She checked her make-up in the bathroom mirror on the airship, headed to Beacon. Very subtle, apart from the green eyeliner she loved.

She adjusted the simple red shoulder straps of her dress and stepped out. Jaune was standing, still in that slightly awkward and adorable way outside the ladies' restroom.

"Powdered your nose alright?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Does it look good?"

"You always look good." Jaune always sounded sincere when he said it.

"Thanks, hon."

"It feels weird to be back. And at a party. The last three times the academy threw a party, it was always followed by some kind of upset. The CCT, that time someone spiked the punch, and when RWBY captured the White Fang lieutenant."

"Well, you're not wearing a dress." Pyrrha smiled, remembering.

"No. I'm breaking that streak." Jaune chuckled.

"And you look dashing." Pyrrha replied, smoothing the lapels of his suit.

"So, have you heard much from the others? Who's going to be there?"

"Ruby and Weiss, certainly. Blake and Yang have been out in the field until recently, so they might not make it."

"Anyone else?"

"Nobody else off the top of my head. It's been a rush- as you well know. Don't put me on the spot and expect me to know who's going to be there."

"You know I'm terrible with getting in contact with people."

"So let's find out, shall we?" Pyrrha offered him her arm.

The airship docked and they walked off with the other first-year teams, following the lanterns to the main hall, couples or teams greeting one another.

Pyrrha felt a tap on her arm. Ren nodded warmly. She opened her mouth to say hello, but Jaune was tacked by Nora, sending him stumbling forward.

"Whoo!" Nora yelled, piggybacking him.

Ren and Pyrrha laughed as Nora got off Jaune and hugged him.

"You haven't grown up yet?" Jaune asked, incredulous.

"Nah, growing up is boring." Nora folded her arms. "No dress this year?"

"He couldn't find one in time." Pyrrha said. "Still dodging the question of marriage?"

Nora acted like she'd been struck by lightning.

"We're happy just living in the same house." Ren replied. "I don't see a ring on your finger, Pyrrha."

"We've been busy."

"Sure you have." Nora wheedled. She winked. "So many hot athletes..."

Pyrrha and Jaune laughed.

"Nora, leave them." Ren told her. "You haven't even started drinking."

Team JNPR walked in together, waiters offering them flutes of champagne. Drinks in hand, they mingled. Jaune and Pyrrha garnered a lot of attention, and exchanged compliments and greeting as they worked their way to the back of the hall.

Jaune nudged Pyrrha's arm and nodded to Ruby. She had two silver ribbons wrapped around her upper right arm. Weiss was drinking a glass of water, out of place in the flutes of champagne.

"Oh, congratulations!" Pyrrha gushed, walking over. Ruby brushed down her dress and hugged her friends, Weiss staying put.

"They put the second sample in last week. It worked. I'm pregnant again." She said. Ruby smiled, looking over at Weiss.

Advancements in medical technology had meant that, with a few samples taken from one female partner's body- including the arm- would create a fertilised egg. With IVF, it would be a like a standard pregnancy. Completely safe, it gave lesbian couples the opportunity to have children together. It had become the done thing to display a ribbon around the sample arm as a visible sign that they were proud of their decision to have a child.

"We got a babysitter to look after Iris." Ruby continued. "Give mummy some time off before she starts showing."

Weiss placed a hand over her belly. "I'll call the sitter in an hour, make sure she got to sleep alright."

"I'll do it. You go and tell the others the good news." Ruby replied. She leant over and kissed Weiss on the cheek. Weiss stood and walked to Nora and Ren. Ruby watched her for a moment and returned her attention to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"So, Pyrrha, it's been great watching you run all over the world reporting."

"It's been a blast, but tiring. One tournament after another, then other sporting events. There hasn't been time to settle down and catch up with everyone. But this reunion is a massive help."

"Yeah. Yang and Blake will be arriving soon. They sounded like they have an announcement of their own to make."

"Oh?"

"They've finished their ten years. And I head Blake talking to Weiss about the procedure."

Nearby, Nora shrieked. "Godmother?" She bear-hugged Weiss.

"Careful, Nora." Ruby called. She turned back to Pyrrha. "We were going to ask them both to be the godparents. They've been really helpful neighbours."

"That's great!" Pyrrha enthused. "Looks like they accepted. Jaune's been looking at houses in your area."

Jaune nodded. "We want to be close to you guys."

"There's been a lot of new building work nearby. You should speak to Ozpin. He's got links."

"I'll make sure to." Jaune replied.

"And how've you been?" Pyrrha asked.

"Apart from raising a child? Weiss has got the backing of some investors, who want to help me get my business off the ground. It's all very exciting."

"Good luck with that."

"I'm gonna be working from home, so that Weiss doesn't have to run around with two kids. Iris loves sitting on my lap whilst I conference call."

"Aw." Pyrrha smiled. "I'll have to pop around and see her."

"You're welcome anytime."

"Hey, Ruby!" A new voice called.

Yang and Blake made their way through the crowd and over to the friends.

"Sis! You go here alright?"

"We took a detour." Yang said, looking over at Blake, who removed her jacket. A white bandage was wrapped around her upper arm.

Ruby and Pyrrha looked at each other, then at the couple.

"Oh wow!" Ruby hugged her sister.

Weiss stood and hugged Yang.

"Welcome to the mother club. Any questions, let me know."

"Thanks Weiss."

"We visited the doctor in the afternoon and he took the first sample. The next samples will be taken in a few days, and the op will be this weekend."

"Congratulations." Ruby beamed.

"So you're supposed to hold babies by the feet, right?" Yang joked.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about how this sort of thing works." Blake gently berated.

"Seeing as we have RWBY and JNPR together, shall we sit down and catch up?" Jaune suggested.

The hours flew by as old friends caught up. Luckily, food was served, replacing the tiny canapés that waiters had on trays.

After the dessert had been cleaned away, Professor Ozpin stepped onto a small podium and raised a microphone.

"I swear he doesn't age." Ruby whispered.

Ozpin cleared his throat and began to speak.

"It has been ten years since you graduated. Many of you have spent that time fighting and keeping the peace as Hunters and Huntresses. Others have pursued career paths which have, I am pleased to say, all been very successful. From private bodyguards to news reporters, you have represented Beacon academy the best way possible. I am proud to welcome you back."

"Your year has been responsible for some very high-profile events after and even during your education." He looked over to where RWBY and JNPR were sitting. Yang waved good-naturedly. A ripple of laughter ran through the hall.

"And every time I receive a report on your successful missions or see you on the news, I remember the wide-eyed student that stood in front of me on your first day. You've all come so far. Congratulations. I wish you all the best for the future."

Nora and Yang added their whoops to the applause and whistles as the ex-students celebrated.

Ozpin stepped down and the conversion resumed.

Stars were in the sky as Jaune and Pyrrha, both tipsy, made their way back to the airship.

"So, my prince." She smiled, happy finally having met up with her friends and spending a fantastic evening with them. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Training on the roof." Jaune replied, the code having more innuendos connotations since they graduated.

"I'll take the lead then." Pyrrha smiled. "You know, since RWBY are setting down and raising families, perhaps we should think..."

"After we get a place to stay and you get a reporting gig that doesn't involve travelling all over the world."

"Sure thing." She leant onto Jaune, who, in his inebriated state, tripped. Pyrrha fell on top of him.

"I'm sorry!"


End file.
